Audio recording has evolved significantly with the advent of improved technology. Recording techniques as well as changes in recording media affect the way audio recordings are conducted. As an example, when filming a motion picture or other type of video production, video and audio have been recorded separately. The two separate recordings must be precisely synchronized to insure that the audio recording matches the video image. Synchronization of the video and audio recordings has been accomplished using a clapper slate board. The audible clap created when a technician snaps the slate board in front of the camera is used during editing to manually synchronize the audio recording with the video recording. The editor simply views the video image of the snapping clapper slate, and then manually adjusts the timing of the audio recording such that the image of the clapper snapping shut and the sound of the clapper snapping shut are synchronized. Such synchronization can now be accomplished using electronic clapper slates. Electronic clapper slates display a Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers'(SMPTE) code, usually in large red light emitting diode numerals. The SMPTE code displayed is then used to electronically synchronize the video recording with a separate audio recording.
Changes in available recording media also significantly affect the art of audio recording. Recording media has evolved from simple reel-to-reel tapes, to cassette tapes, to advanced solid state recording media. With the introduction of solid state recording media, audio and video recordings can be made together on the same media. Additionally, solid state recording media allow for digital recording of audio alone. Digital audio recording is especially useful for editing purposes. That is, the digital information comprising the digital audio recording can be manipulated or edited using well known digital processing technology.
Conventional portable hand-held audio recording devices, commonly referred to as "Dictaphones", have also benefited from improved audio recording technologies. For example, portable hand-held audio devices are now available which allow the user to field edit audio recordings. That is, the user is able to use the same device to make and edit an audio recording. Such edit-compatible audio devices are particularly well suited for use by reporters and the like. Some portable hand-held audio recording devices even include speech recognition capabilities for converting the audio recordings into text. Thus, a user is able to edit the audio recording using familiar word processing commands and functions. A reporter can record a story while at the scene of the event, edit the story while still at the scene of the event, print, or even download and send the edited story to the reporter's office.
Although such advancements improve audio recording capabilities, shortcomings still exist. Specifically, it is often desirable to know the exact location and/or time during which a solid state audio recording was made. Although it is possible to estimate the location or time at which the recording was made, such estimates are not always correct, and are often not accurate enough to be of value. Additionally, because solid state memory is not easily physically observed, visually detecting or estimating the duration during which a tape has been recording is no longer an option. Thus, the user is left to estimate the amount of time which has elapsed during an audio recording.
Thus, a need exists for an audio recording device and method which indicates the time and the position at which an audio recording is made.